CHANGE OF HEART PART ONE
by deathondoorstep
Summary: What if atavus could take human form?. Juda becomes Renee's friend and her against the atavus and falls for a human with a dead past. Developments between Juda and Renee.


**CHANGE OF HEARTS**

**BY I do not own Earth final conflict or any of the characters in the story. It is strictly for entertainment purpose so do not sue me.**

**This is rated R due to sexuality and some violence and language.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

In street's lair, Renee and **Juda** were sitting while **Street** had gone to the flat planet café.

"You know its great that an **atavus** is helping humanity. Though I still don't know the exact reason yet", said **Renee**.

"You still don't trust me do you?", said **Juda** calmly.

"No its nothing like that its just that it'd be good to know your problems and sometimes it helps if you share them with someone", replied **Renee** with utmost care.

"Well I can't stand being betrayed every time. You see even though there is place for **Howlyn** in my heart, I just cant go through the heart break therefore I just want to go against him and the rest so, he can realize the I'm not just a toy for him", **Renee** noticed a hint of sorrow as **Juda** said the last words.

"Jeez, then I will help you along the way", **Renee** said in a comforting tone.

CHAPTER 2 

**Renee** and **Juda** were on Patrol. While going through a dark alley Renee heard something clatter.

"Who's there!", **Renee** said firmly pointing her energy weapon towards the direction she heard the noise from.

**Juda** seeing **Renee** alert also took out her weapon. Suddenly a shot emerged from the corner, **Juda** and **Renee** ran for cover and opened fire at the hybrid. Renee shot him dead, as they got up a shot came out of nowhere and hit **juda** in the shoulder she dropped to the floor unconscious. **Renee** shot back and killed him. She picked **juda** up and took her back to the lair.

"**Street**…", Shouted **Renee**.

"Way ahead of ya, a doctor is already coming as we speak", said **Street**.

"But how did……?", **Renee** was confused.

"I into one of the security cameras and saw the whole situation. After all dark alleys are dangerous", **street** replied with a wry smile.

The portal became activated, and a really handsome looking doctor with dark hair and dark penetrating eyes, came through.

"I thought they were sending a doctor", **Renee** said startled.

"I am the doctor. Now where is she?", **He** asked.

"There", **Street** pointed.

A while later **Renee** went up to the doctor.

"How is she?", **she** had been very concerned.

"She'll be fine. Her wounds have healed and she'll be up in no time. By the way my name is **Dani**", Said the **doctor**.

"Oh, My name is **Renee** and her name is …."

"**Juda**, I know all three of you, you're **atavus** hunters", **He** cut her abruptly.

**Renee** was embarrassed. So, we are that famous, eh, she thought.

"Wh-wh-what the..? What happened?", **Juda** had woken up.

"You were shot luckily your wounds healed, but I would advise you girls to relax", **dani** said and he put a calm hand on **Juda's** shoulder.

There was a head rush to **juda**, His touch is so familiar, she thought.

"Well I must be on my way now I'll come by to check on you tomorrow", He winked at **Juda** and left.

CHAPTER3 

"I'm telling you he is just a doctor and you're a computer whiz there is no way he and you are a match made in heaven", **Renee** said.

They all were laughing at **Street's** obsession with **Dani**.

"He is coming today and I will probably ask him out or……….he will", **Street** smirked.

"You're acting like a kid, street", Teased **Renee**.

By mid-day the portal opened and **Dani** came through.

"Hi, not in your usual scrubs!", **Street** said teasingly.

"It's Friday. It's my day off", **He** replied with a smile that melted street's heart.

He is kinda cute, **Juda** thought. But He's a human.

"And how is my girl!", **Dani** was referring to **Juda**.

My girl! "Umm, I feel awesome", **she** was startled by his attitude.

"You know, You can take my global number that way You wont have to come here everyday", She said politely.

"Nonsense! I always take care of my patients", **He** laughed.

"Can I be your patient?", whispered **Street** and **Renee** nudged her, and she giggled.

"Okay then I'd better get to my work now", said **Juda**.

"Uh..actually I wanted to talk with you in private", Said **Dani** abruptly.

These words hit everyone with surprise.

"Okay", **Juda** said.

They went outside the cool breeze was blowing but **Juda** could not understand what he wanted to say to her.

"Lets make this quick, we both know how we feel about each other", **he** said.

"Oh really!", **Juda** said sarcastically.

"I want to take you out if you're free tomorrow?".

"I am". What the fuck get a grip on yourself girl, **she** thought, but too late the words had already escaped her.

**She** came back inside and **Renee** and **Street** were waiting.

"What did he say to you?", asked **street** eagerly.

"He has asked me to a date for tomorrow at 8:00 and I said, yes,", replied **Juda**.

**CHAPTER** **4**

**Juda** looked beautiful and she and **Dani** had a wonderful time. They were standing outside the lair.

"I hope you had a wonderful time", **He** said with a sweet tone.

That voice, she thought, "I had a wonderful time and to show my token of appreciation" **She** kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then", **He** smiled.

"Sure, bye"

When she came inside **Renee** and **Street** were waiting impatiently.

"How did it go!", said a rather excited **Street**.

"It went great and we kissed", **She** said with a teasing smile.

"You lucky bitch!", **Street** laughed.

"He said he'll see me tomorrow". 

"Not to be rude or anything but aren't you guys going to fast?", **Renee** had not spoken till now.

"Look who's talking, Oh I know it's **Mrs**.**Micheals**", joked **Street**.

They all laughed.

"Maybe, but he's so irresistible!", said **Juda**.

"Its good that you found someone", **Renee** said smiling.

The next evening **Dani** was waiting for **Juda**, god she is so irresistible I cant keep my hands off her, he thought. He wasn't able to get her out of his head the whole day.

"I'm ready, lets go", **Juda** said.

In the car she asked him "where are we going?".

"It's a surprise sweetie",

After dinner **He** said "We are going to my place".

"Aren't we going fast?", **Juda** asked.

"Of course not".

They went into his apartment, their desires were growing by the time they got to the bedroom they were already kissing their tongues colliding they began to undress. He was on top of her thrusting himself and she moaned with delight, within minutes she was on top and her hips were contracting and he was kissing her on her stomach and all the way up the neck and on her lips. She did the same to him with passion, if only it were **Howlyn**, she thought. They were lying in the bed their passionate sex was tiring he was making circles on her stomach with his index finger.

"It was fun wasn't it?", **he** asked her softly.

"It was indeed. I didn't know that you had that in you?", **she** purred.

"You have no idea".

CHAPTER 5 

"Tell me you guys did it?", **Renee** asked.

"Sure we did and it was fun he exceeded my expectations", **Juda** smiled. **She** still couldn't stop day dreaming about the previous night. "Tell you what, I will take the patrol tonight , You stay and rest".

"Okay, but take care", said **Renee**. I have to find out more about that **Dani**, she thought.

She took one of **Street's** computers and began searching for **Dani** **Carling** but there was no one by the name and **Renee** was just about to end the search when the match was found, his bio came on the computer:

**Name**: **Dani** **Carling**

**Worked for "Doors International".**

**Died Two months ago.**

**Cause** **of** **Death**: **Murder**.

Murder! **Dani** was dead but then who is this guy, she thought frantically, I have to warn **her**.

Meanwhile, **Juda** was on Patrol when she heard footsteps she turned around swiftly and pointed the weapon but no one was there, then someone kissed her on the nape of her neck, she turned around and saw it was **Dani**.

"Hi, surprised?", he said warmly.

"Yes, what are you doing here?. It's dangerous", **Juda** replied softly.

"Well, danger is my middle name. When are you off from your duty", **He** purred the last words.

"Anytime you want".

"Well then lets go. It won't be much fun if you're tired".

**Juda** noticed the urge in him she could smell the need in him. Am I doing the right thing, but **he** is so magnetic! She thought.

"Well…..", **She** was interrupted by the ring of her global. "What?", **she** said a bit irritated.

"Juda, it's urgent!. You'd better get here", it was **Renee**.

"Can't it wait **Renee**. I'm in the middle of something just brief it to Street. She'll fill me in when I come back".

"It's for you only and I think that You'd better see this".

"Okay, I'm coming". **She** cut the communication. "Sorry, **Dani**, I have to go the boss says its urgent". **She** kissed him and left.

"I hope its important, **Renee**", **She** said as she entered through the portal.

"Juda, There is no **Dani** **Carling**", said **Renee** in a firm tone.

"Wha…What are you saying?", **Juda** replied taken aback.

"The real **Dani Carling** died two months ago. This guy is fake and if my guess is right he is the real **Dani** Carling's murderer. I think he is trying to find out about our plans".

"I don't believe this one person I fall in love with also turns out to be a supposed murderer!. Goddamn it!", **She** shouted.

"I know you're angry but the best thing to do right now is to leave him and let me do the rest".

"NO!. You're not doing anything that Fucker is mine and the way he played me, I'll play him and then make sure that his death is as painful as possible!", **She** hissed with malice. "I'll go over to his apartment in an hour".

"Juda! This is friggin' dangerous. What if he knows that we have found out about him".

"He doesn't know because I didn't give him the hint. Don't you worry".

Writer's note: I'll begin its part two in a few days. Meanwhile write the reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
